


An Offering to the Czar

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Slave Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Japanese, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, czar nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: When Yuuri is shipped across the world as a birthday gift for the leader of the world's largest country, he’s nervous. What he doesn’t expect to find when he arrives is a beautiful, ethereal, pale human unlike anyone he’s ever met before who takes better care of him than he’d ever expected. Still, how can Yuuri best navigate these rocky waters all the while knowing his life is in the Czar’s hands?





	An Offering to the Czar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destielismylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/gifts).



> Welcome to this special holiday collaboration between plisetskytrash and victurius! <3 Stay tuned for daily Christmas themed fics. <3

Katsuki Yuuri had never believed there would be a day when he would be traded away like a commodity. Growing up as the son of a respected and feared samurai had meant that Yuuri was used to being respected and given riches beyond most peasants wildest imagination. That is until his father died unexpectedly on the battlefield. His mother had worked hard to try and re-establish the family within their small town of Hasetsu, but with little skills and no husband, she struggled. Eventually, she died two years later and the kind Daimyo of their land offered to take both Yuuri and his older sister Mari into his custody. Once again, they had experienced luxury like no other, but this time it came with a price.

Once Mari reached puberty and began her monthly flux, she had been sold off to the highest bidder. Yuuri had mourned the loss of his sister at the young age of 16, but he believed recklessly that there was nothing he could offer a powerful man. He was wrong.

When Yuuri reached 17, the Daimyo had informed him with little delicacy that he would be presented as a birthday gift to the Czar of Imperial Russia. His adoptive father was interested in strengthening the trading bond between the two countries and just like that, Yuuri found himself shipped off on the next boat heading to Vladivostok. After a few weeks of travel, Yuuri was transferred from boat to wagon and spent the better part of his seventeenth year on this Earth travelling through the icy tundra of Russia’s wilderness.

By the time Yuuri had reached the palace in Saint Petersburg, almost a year had passed and he was a malnourished, tired ghost of a man who could barely hold himself upright. It didn’t help that every person he encountered as they passed through the main gate of the palace spoke in a strange, harsh language that made no sense to his ears. The young man quivered and felt his face grow pale. The guards lead him up the steps of the castle while his companion for the journey turned to return to Japan. It would be the last time Yuuri ever saw another Japanese person.

He could barely remember the walk through the castle. His eyes were hazy and his body fatigued. All he wanted was to lie down and sleep, but he doubted that would happen any time soon. The guards in armour spoke to him, perhaps to tell him what was happening, but Yuuri didn’t understand them. He assumed he was to be taken to be presented to his new master, Czar Nikiforov of Russia, and when they reached the enormous wooden doors which would undoubtedly lead to some grand throne room, Yuuri knew he had assumed correctly.

The doors pushed open slowly and with a loud creak. Behind them a huge room lay with tall ceilings, beautiful glass windows, and golden embellishments on all of the wooden furniture. A long, thick, red rug lay in the middle leading directly to a raised platform where two thrones sat. One was currently occupied by what had to be a yokai. His mind went back to tales Mari had told him at night of shiryō and yūrei to scare him. Under his delirium, Yuuri’s perception of the ethereal silver hair and the dazzlingly bright white skin was enough to cause him to plummet into fear quickly. His eyes grew wide and he felt his legs tremble.

Before he could stop it, Yuuri’s knees crumbled like ash causing him to tumble forwards. One of the guards slung an arm around his waist and there was a surge of voices all around him speaking in a foreign tongue. That was the last thing Yuuri remembered before the world turned black.

***

When Yuuri finally awoke again he was surrounded by soft, light, and comfortable fabric that made him want to sink into it and become lost forever. His eyes fluttered open and he noticed a candle on his bedside table was still burning. What caught his attention most of all, however, was the ghostly face from earlier which was peering at him in through the darkness.

“Who… Who are you? What do you want?” he asking, gasping for air and pushing himself up, terrified.

“I am the Czar of Russia,” the other man began in a friendly voice. “Victor Nikiforov, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You… You’re the Czar?” Yuuri replied, his eyes unwavering as they looked over his body. Now that his fatigue and delirium had passed, he noticed that the man’s skin, though it was pale, looked warm and inviting. His eyes shone a bright blue that Yuuri had never seen before. It reminded him of a bright spring sky back in Hasetsu. He was wearing formal garb too, the likes of which Yuuri had never seen but had heard of from warriors and leaders he had ran into.

“Yes, I am,” Victor confirmed with a slight nod. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling…” His voice wavered. His eyes widened. “You’re speaking Japanese?” 

“Why, yes I am,” Victor told him with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. “The Japanese culture has always been an interest of mine. I assume you are much more perceptive when you’re not in recovery.”

Yuuri froze. “Recovery?” Yuuri asked, watching the Czar’s every movement. “Recovery from what?” 

Victor huffed and leaned forwards, his face illuminated more brightly in the dim light of the candle and Yuuri could see his prominent cheekbones etched into his skin. He could see the long, angular lines of his face and Yuuri felt his heart stutter in his chest. “You were suffering from influenza we believe,” Victor informed him in a grave tone. “It seemed like you had been ill for a while. You were lucky you got here when you did.” The Czar reached out and rubbed a hand down Yuuri’s cheek softly, reverently. “I spared no expense for your treatment. You should feel much better soon. The doctor has advised you rest for a few days at the very least. You can have more if you’d like.” 

The Czar’s kind smile reminded Yuuri of Mari -- the last person who had truly cared for Yuuri. It made a pang of sorrow pierce his chest. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and hoped that Victor would believe it was due to the sickness. “T-thank you,” Yuuri finally croaked.

“You’re welcome, Золотце (darling),” Victor whispered, slipping back into Russian. “Now, rest.”

Yuuri didn’t need to be told twice.  


***

Three nights later, Yuuri was feeling much more like himself again. He hadn’t seen Victor again since their short encounter during the break of his unconsciousness. Now that he was feeling better, however, Yuuri was determined to repay Victor for his kindness. He found himself approaching the Czar’s chambers with a singular thought in his head. _If it wasn’t for this man, I’d be dead._ He smiled sweetly at the heavily armoured guards outside the thick oak doors and waited to be allowed entrance. The guards looked at him suspiciously for a moment and Yuuri rolled his eyes. After all, he’d been sent here as a concubine, had he not? Eventually, they parted to allow Yuuri the chance to knock. Once he received a quick acknowledgement from Victor, Yuuri entered the room and presented himself with his head bowed and he stood demurely with his hands behind his back.

When he had been shipped away from Hasetsu, there were little belongings he still had with him. Most of his precious things had been seized by the Daimyo or sold by his mother before he died. The one thing he had never given away and had kept hidden for a long time was the beautiful silk Yukata Mari had woven for him before she was taken away. The material was coloured in earthy tones of green and brown to match his eyes. There were a few lines of sparkling gold strands in the sleeves and along the hem which Yuuri adored more than the rest. The main pattern was a cascade of white lilies which swirled around his chest before disappearing in the back. Yuuri had made the conscious decision to wear his most expensive and most flattering item of clothing as repayment for the Czar’s wondrous treatment of him.

Yuuri had expected to be treated as a slave or to be raped upon arrival. He received neither of these things. He was treated with kindness and the Czar had a gentler touch than any man in power Yuuri had ever met. If he wanted to continue to receive such hospitality, Yuuri knew he needed to make it worthwhile. He’d make sure Victor enjoyed Yuuri’s presence here and that he would struggle to part ways with him. After all, Yuuri knew he could prove an irresistible concubine and he was determined to show him.

“Czar Nikiforov,” Yuuri greeted in his best attempt at pronouncing the unfamiliar syllables. He bowed low and graceful, awaiting his superiors response.

Victor was surprised to see Yuuri at his door at this late hour, he wondered why he was visiting so late. He looked stunning as he stood in his traditional clothing. “You may stand,” Viktor responded. “You’re looking my better. I’m glad. How can I help you this evening?” His eyes swept over his beautiful appearance.

Yuuri righted himself and then cast his eyes over to where the Czar sat. He was still wearing his usual royal finery despite the late hour and Yuuri couldn’t help but admire the way it hugged his tight, powerful, and muscular body. His eyes lit up with desire.

“I wanted to thank you for everything,” Yuuri told him with a small smile. He took a step forward, minutely closing the gap between them. “I wanted to repay your hospitality.”

Viktor smiled down at the young man. “You may proceed,” he replied and then gestured to the man's garments.

With a grin, Yuuri brought his small, delicate hands up to the tie which held the Yukata together and closed. He gave it a gentle tug and the knot came loose allowed the opening of the robe to part and reveal his naked body underneath. His creamy, untouched skin was revealed for the Czar only and Yuuri tingled with excitement about what was about to happen between them.

“Does this please you, Your Highness?”

Viktor’s eyes raked over the glorious smooth skin that was exposed to him. Yuuri was slender, but he had a beautiful curve to his hips and to his thighs and he took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of him. “You are very beautiful,” he said and leant forward, grabbing Yuuri by the chin to admire his face, turning him to the left and then the right. “You’re perfect.”

Yuuri could do nothing except allow himself to be inspected by the powerful man in front of him. He silently wished that Victor would approve and enjoy his time with Yuuri. He had already been shipped halfway across the world, he didn’t fancy being sent back or passed around anymore. The palace itself was beautiful and breathtaking. Yuuri could see himself enjoying his life here in the wintery tundra of Imperial Russia. He would be protected by the gates and the guards, he could have freedom to explore as he pleased. If the price to pay was entertaining the Czar, well, Yuuri could think of much, much worse fates. It didn’t help that the Royal Highness himself was stunning. His blonde hair was exotic and unusual, something Yuuri had never encountered in his life, coupled with his skin which matched the landscape outside and the icy blue of his eyes which twinkled like the Hasetsu ocean in the summer. Yuuri felt an urge to press himself against the Russian man. He wanted to cling to him in a way that he’d never felt before.‘

“I’m here to please you, Your Imperial Highness,” Yuuri told him with his eyes cast down in submission. “Please entertain yourself with me however you wish.”

“You may lie on the bed,” he instructed. Victor reached for the golden buttons of his doublet, his hands making quick work of them. He shrugged it off and let the expensive garment fall to the floor uncaringly.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Yuuri agreed with a slight incline of his head. He crossed the room to the bed and laid himself down on top of the sheets. He kept his yukata on so it hung loose around his body and waited for Victor to come closer.

The Czar undressed slowly, admiring the young concubine. He looked beautiful, his body on display for his eyes only. He undid the drawstring of his pants and then stepped out of them, walking ever closer to Yuuri as he slowly let the layers of his clothes fall to the floor. Finally, he stood at the foot of the bed, and with his right hand, he pulled the ribbon in his hair and like silver silk, his hair cascaded down around him, the hidden lengths falling to his hips.

Yuuri’s mouth opened on a loud gasp as he watched the Emperor’s hair fall down his back. It was longer than he had ever seen anyone’s hair before, much longer than Mari’s. The silver threads looked just like an icy river in the winter and Yuuri was enraptured by them. Was there anything about this royal that wasn’t ethereal and alluring?

He leaned up on his elbows to get a better view of the Russian man’s body and licked his lips with desire. Yuuri had known his whole life he had very little interest in the curves of the many womanly figures he had encountered in his past. Yet, when bathing in the onsen he had always found himself eying the other men with fascination. This man, Czar Victor Nikiforov, however, outshone them all.

“You are every bit the masterpiece I expected,” Yuuri complimented with a lust-filled gaze.

“As are you,” he said before closing the space between them. Victor climbed onto the bed, between the young man’s thighs. He reached for him confidently, his hands cupping Yuuri’s face. “Kiss me,” he said, before leaning in and pressing his mouth to Yuuri’s.

Eager to please, Yuuri leaned up a little and pressed his lips against Victor’s own smooth ones with as much confidence as he could muster. This was still new to him, but he had heard enough from the lewd talk of the Daimyo and his army of samurai to understand much more than he previously wanted to. Now, however, he saw their loud discussion of conquests to be useful. His tongue pressed against the seam of Victor’s lips, begging for entrance with a few slick licks and the teasing of his tip. Yuuri’s hands lifted from the bed and pressed insistently against Victor’s back, pulling the older man closer. He was desperate for more of the touch. He wanted to feel Victor all over him.

“You’re an eager little thing, aren’t you? Do you like the idea of pleasing your Czar?” he asked, smiling down at him, teasing him. He wasn’t used to such enthusiastic responses from the concubines that were sent to him. Yuuri was different in so many ways and was quickly becoming his most prized possession. Every time Victor thought he understood this sweet exotic creature, Yuuri surprised him all over again, leaving him constantly surprised and guessing.

“Yes, Your Highness,” Yuuri whispered breathlessly between greedy kisses. His fingers dug a little into the bare flesh of Victor’s back and he longed to feel more of that soft pale skin against him. He licked his way into Victor’s mouth once more, pressing himself persistently against Victor’s smooth tongue.

“I have prepared myself for you,” Yuuri informed him as he thought back to when he had been left in his own chambers earlier. He had used a tub of muscle salve found in the guest chambers, likely made from a mixture of fats and sandalwood, which was intended to be used as a relaxant for aching muscles after battle. Yuuri had found it very much helped relax his virgin tight ass, managing to stretch himself wide as much as possible for his owner. Now, he would not need to worry about any injury or ache he might receive from the Czar. Hopefully, what he had done would be enough.

Victor paused, breaking their kiss so he could look down. He let his hand come to between the young man’s thighs, pressing in between his cheeks and his fingers slipping into his slick heat. He breathed deeply. “You stretched yourself for me?” He found that he liked the idea of Yuuri enjoying his own body, of him touching himself as he thought about the Czar, making himself wet and eager for him. “But you remain pure?” he asked. “I will be the only one to touch you, I will be the first and last?” He continued to play between Yuuri’s legs, pushing his fingers inside the man and trying to find the special place hidden deep within him that would make him cry and howl for more.

Under such curious attention, Yuuri could only squirm. Little gasps and whimpers fell from his lips as he felt the slender, soft fingers press against his walls and rub them with fervour. It felt much better than when he had pressed his own inside. His nails dug deeper into Victor’s skin as he felt pleasure course through his veins. 

“Y-yes, Your Imperial Highness,” Yuuri answered in a breathy voice. “I have ensured my purity be saved for you, so you will be my first. Whether you are also my last is entirely up to you.” Though Yuuri hoped he would be. He couldn’t bare the thought of being passed from man to man, never being able to settle anywhere. He would do his best to ensure Victor never wanted to let him go.

“You will touch no-one but me, nor will anyone other than myself gaze upon your beauty, you are forbidden to all others,” Victor replied, wanting to keep Yuuri all to himself. He wanted to worship him. No-one but the Czar would be worthy. “You are precious,” he assured him, gazing down at his lips again. He kissed him deeply, his fingers deep inside him.

Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest at those words. The Czar was honouring him so much with his kindness and preferential treatment. Yuuri would make sure to show how grateful he was. With one last fierce kiss, Yuuri drew back and looked up at the powerful ruler with wide, chocolate-brown eyes which were framed by dark, thick lashes.

“I would like to show you more appreciation for such kindness, Czar Nikiforov.” He pressed a hand against Victor’s chest to indicate he wished for the other man to withdraw. “If it pleases you, I can take the burden of love making from your shoulders while you lie back on such comfortable and plush bedding. Would you enjoy that, Your Highness?”

Victor’s eyes widened at the suggestion. “It would please me greatly. What an extraordinary birthday present you have turned out to be,” he replied, surprised at the bold request. He had never had a lover suggest such a thing, normally men on the receiving end of his affections merely bent over for him to let him take what he needed. He had never considered such a position, but now that it had been suggested he couldn’t get the idea out of his mind. He could imagine Yuuri in his lap as he was buried inside him, he could gaze upon his beauty as he writhed in pleasure upon him.

With a wide smile, Yuuri took the initiative to gently push Victor off the top of him and encourage the tall, broad man to lie flat on his back. Yuuri then gracefully pushed himself up onto his knees before straddling the Czar’s hips. He held himself up, hovering above Victor’s lap and allowing the shoulders of his yukata to fall down to the bend of his elbows.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Yuuri commanded with a fierce look in his eyes as he reached between them to grasp the hot, thick erection that showed just how aroused the great Victor Nikiforov was. Yuuri was convinced now more than ever that he could be exactly what this man needed and would ensure a home here for himself.

With a steady intake of breath, Yuuri pushed down onto the fat head of Victor’s cock. He felt the warmth of the other man’s body breach him and he gasped as he was stretched far wider than he had imagined possible. His own fingers had been nowhere near as thick and his virgin hole protested a little at the intrusion, almost pushing Victor’s cock back out. So, Yuuri allowed himself to still and he took a few deep breaths, circling his hips a little to get himself used to the feeling and to let his body relax a little more.

“I’m sorry,” he began breathily. “You’re bigger than I expected,” he admitted, staring down at the beautiful Czar beneath him. Victor’s silver hair was splayed out across the bed sheets beautifully and it reminded Yuuri of exactly what a precious jewel this man was.

Victor’s hands trembled slightly as they came to rest on Yuuri’s hips. “Gently, my darling, I do not wish you discomfort,” he muttered, looking up at Yuuri lovingly. He appreciated Yuuri’s gesture, that he was trying his best to please the Czar, but he also acknowledged that he was untouched aside from his own hands, and such a thing must be overwhelming for his small body. His body felt hot and very tight around Victor’s throbbing manhood. “Please, steady yourself and take time to breathe.” Ordinarily, he would not care, but Yuuri was special to him.

Yuuri obeyed his lover’s words and steadied himself for a moment. He took another deep breath in and then out as he looked down at the muscular Russian beneath him. With a gentle, slow ease down, Yuuri tried to get the aching hard member to penetrate him once more. This time his body felt looser and the slickness of the remaining salve helped to soothe Yuuri’s pain as the stretch split him wide open. He let out a breathy moan, his head falling back a little, as he managed to take the entire head inside himself. Yuuri braced his hands on Victor’s hard pectoral muscles now that he no longer had to hold onto the shaft and locked eyes with his master.

“How does it feel?” Yuuri asked, curious. He rocked his hips a little, taking in the tiniest bit more of his cock with every movement. It felt as though his body was slowly but surely giving way to the Czar. His body was blooming and blossoming, opening up like the beautiful bulb of a rose and allowing him to enjoy the pleasures of love making for the first time in his short life.

“You feel wonderful.” It was nothing like he had ever experienced before. It was intimate, and Victor's attraction to Yuuri was stealing his breath. Seeing the man like this, feeling him so close, it was a lot for him to process and he let himself drown in the feeling. He wanted Yuuri like this every day for the rest of his life. The experience they were sharing was profound.

“That’s it sweetheart, relax yourself, breathe deep.” He held Yuuri under his thighs, preventing him from moving too quickly and hurting himself. He showed him how to grind on his cock, slowly lifting himself up and down, only millimeters at a time as his body adjusted. “You’re doing so well,” he praised, feeling heat and desire curl deep inside him as he watched a beautiful blush spread on his lover’s pretty face, down his neck and onto his chest.

Viktor had taken many virgins in his time, but none so willing and eager and none as responsive as Yuuri was above him. Yuuri’s expression was open and honest and he gazed down at the Czar desperate to please him. The sight of the beautiful Japanese man made him ache.

Inch by inch, Yuuri slowly sank down onto Victor’s cock. It took longer than he expected, but soon Victor’s pulsing cock was completely sheathed inside him. When he realised that his hips were sunk all the way down to Victor’s own, Yuuri took a moment to get used to the feeling of something so huge inside him. Yuuri closed his eyes and took a few more breaths, steadily getting used to the feeling.

It wasn’t painful at all, just as Yuuri had hoped, instead it was merely uncomfortable. So, Yuuri waited for a while until the uncomfortable feeling faded into comfortable. Then, Yuuri rolled his hips a little, circling them with the cock buried deep inside him. Something else began to uncurl in his abdomen--Yuuri was feeling pleasure. It was similar to how he felt when Yuuri touched himself in the dark of the night, yet so indescribably different. His flagging cock began to fill as he enjoyed the drag of Victor’s cock inside him. He lifted himself up a little before dropping back down and experimenting with the unfamiliar but incredible feeling.

“Oh my,” Yuuri cried with his eyes clenched tight. “This is… Oh… It’s wonderful. Does it always feel so good?”

“You will always feel wonderful when we are together, my darling. It is my pleasure to make you smile. Your touch pleases me. Yuuri, you feel incredible. I--” Victor found himself speechless for a second as the smaller man started to grow more confident against him, fucking himself downwards onto Victor’s cock harder and faster and stealing his rational thoughts. Victor’s chest felt warm as he watched Yuuri enjoy himself.

Yuuri himself was lost in the ecstasy of making love for the first time. He bounced up and down on Victor’s lap, feeling the strain on his thighs as he did so, but he couldn’t stop. He was chasing a heady pleasure that was buried deep inside of him and crying for release. His hands dug into Victor’s chest as he almost lost his balance from fucking so frantically. His nails dug into Victor’s pale skin as he clung on tight.

“Oh fuck!” Yuuri cried, his head thrown back in wild ecstasy. “Victor, you feel so good!” If he had been himself in that moment he would have felt terrible for addressing the Czar with such familiarity, but right then and there, Yuuri ceased to care. He felt Victor’s cock press against a delicious spot inside him that had him whining and whimpering with pleasure, his toes curling in pure hunger.

Unable to stand it any longer, Yuuri reached down to wrap a hand around his own cock, stroking sloppily and attempting to match his own wild, unsophisticated rhythm. “Yes, Victor, right there! Yes! Don’t stop!”

Victor was touched by Yuuri’s reaction, and though he was experienced and normally had impressive stamina, he found himself quickly spiraling into an orgasm. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man’s hand where he played with his own cock, getting greedy and desperate for his release. Euphoria was painted across his face and Victor strived to keep the expression there, unable to help himself, he bucked his hips upward, fucking into the man sharp and fast.

Yuuri was starting to get tired and perspiration dripped down his face, unused to such frantic exercise. Victor took it as his time to take over, and in one expert move, he flipped them and grabbed the young man’s legs, holding him open as he changed the angle and plunged his cock back inside him.

Yuuri screamed, the angle changing the pleasurable sensation from something addictive that he was chasing to something powerful that he had no control over. He could do nothing but lie there as the Czar pounded into him expertly, reducing him to a sobbing, crying mess.

“I can’t hold on much longer,” Yuuri mumbled. It was hard for him to speak with every punishing thrust that met his hips. He reached back to grip the headboard of the old pine bed, desperate to cling on to something. “God, you feel so good!”

Yuuri’s words were punctuated by constant moans and whines as Victor nailed his prostate over and over and over. His legs were aching from their previous position, but he still managed to wrap his legs around the Russian, pulling him closer and impossibly deeper. “I’m going to come!” 

“Come for me, sweetheart. Let go. Give in to me. I will take care of you.” Unable to stop, Victor rammed into him one final time, the young man's name on his lips as he filled him deep inside with his hot come.

Feeling Victor’s warm seed inside him triggered Yuuri’s own orgasm. His come spilled over his hand and across Victor’s belly. It was incredible. Yuuri’s eyes grew white around the edges as pleasure exploded within him. He shook violently as the climax hit him and he collapsed backwards onto Victor’s plush bed, limp and lifeless. His body felt aching, used, and glorious.

After a few moments of rest, Yuuri took a deep breath and pushed himself out from under the Czar. He felt Victor’s limp dick fall out of his ass as he stood and fastened his Yukata around him once again. He put on a pleasant smile and looked over at his new Emperor.

“I hope you are satisfied, Your Highness,” Yuuri began with a meek bow. “I will take my leave, but please let me know if I can do anything else for you during my stay here.”

Victor pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at the young man for a long few moments. “You will undress and sleep here with me,” he said in the end. He didn't want him to leave his quarters, for him to walk back to his room by himself. “Your quarters are not nearly grand enough for someone of your calibre. You shall remain here with me, where I will bathe you in attention. If it so pleases you.”

That suggestion made Yuuri balk and take a step back. “You… You wish for me to stay here? With you?” he questioned, a little insubordinately.

“Yes. You said you wished to please me, that I could use you in any way I desired. I wish for you to remain  here. With me.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Yuuri replied with a small shake of his head. He mustered his courage once more at this turn of events and slipped the Yukata off his body and draped it across a chair within Victor’s chambers.

Once he was naked again, Yuuri approached the bed with a little caution. He placed a knee up onto the plush bed and curled up as small as he could on his side. He looked over at the Czar, watching his unreadable expression and he wondered what exactly he wanted from Yuuri. Perhaps this man had more stamina than Yuuri expected. Perhaps he would take Yuuri again before the night was over. Only time could tell.

But instead, he curled his body behind Yuuri's as if he was hudling next to him for warmth, except it was different. He held Yuuri close, breathing into his hair as he held him close. He pulled the heavy blankets over the two of them and then stroked Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri stiffened at first in response to the strange and unusual touch before relaxing into it. The scratch and scrape of Victor’s nails against his scalp more soothing than Yuuri ever thought they would be. Before long, the young concubine had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

The next morning, Yuuri had awoken alone in the luxurious and comfortable bed of the most powerful man in Russia. It hadn’t been unexpected, yet Yuuri’s chest ached a little at the loneliness he felt. Instead of dwelling on it, however, Yuuri pulled himself together, dressed, returned to his chambers for a bath and a change of clothes, and then walked down the stairs to explore more of the castle.

He was drawn to one room in particular by the scent of roasting meat and his stomach rumbled loudly. When he approached the room, Yuuri noted that the door was open so he let himself in. Sitting in the grand dining room was Czar Nikiforov who was heartily digging into his food using utensils Yuuri had never encountered before. He wanted to stop and stare at this wonderful, ethereal, and exotic man who had already stolen a small piece of his heart, however, he also recognised that he didn’t know the customs of this strange land.

“My apologies, Your Highness,” Yuuri began with a bow. “I was just in search of food, I did not mean to disturb you. I will take my leave--”

“Am I that scary?”

“What?”

Victor looked over at him with a wide, toothy grin. “You seem to be always trying to run from me, Katsuki-san,” Victor pointed out, using the respectful honorific in spite of the familiarity of their encounter from the night before. It made Yuuri’s cheeks grow hot. “So, I must believe I am scary to you.”

“No, you’re not,” Yuuri rushed to tell him. “I am just unused to this land and it’s customs.”

“Then, you need someone to show you.”

Yuuri smiled. “I will ask another of the servants to teach me if it pleases you, Your Highness.”

Victor stared at him with a puzzled frown. “You are not a servant, Yuuri.”

“I apologise, would you prefer the term ‘concubine’?” Yuuri asked in a respectful voice.

“No, that won’t do,” the Czar stated with an unreadable expression on his face.

The words made the younger man stiffen. “Excuse me then, Your Imperial Highness, but what am I?”

“Well,” Victor began with a wry smile as he pushed away from the table and stood. He stalked forwards, closing the gap between them before he spoke again. “I was hoping for a companion when I heard what kind of gift the old Daimyo was sending me, but after last night, I’m afraid you won’t be able to fulfil that role.”

Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest. His palms began to sweat. This was the end. He was going to be shipped off elsewhere to some other man he didn’t know. A man who might not be as kind as Victor. Or perhaps something even worse might happen. He might even be kicked out into this snowy, icy tundra. He swallowed and tried to stop tears rising. “My apologies, Your Highness. I was not aware you had not enjoyed yourself last night. If you tell me what was wrong perhaps I could--”

Victor chuckled, loud and heartily, interrupting Yuuri’s apology. “No, no!” he cried and stepped forward. He gripped Yuuri’s biceps with his hands and pulled him closer until the two men were only a hair’s breadth away from each other. “Ты разбудил во мне давно забытое (You have awoken something long forgotten inside of me)… I mean, damn it…” Victor trailed off and scrubbed a hand through his hair nervously. “My Japanese fails me. I’ve never tried to tell someone I how much I adore them in Japanese before.”

“Y-You adore me?” Yuuri repeated incredulously. 

“Yes,” Victor confirmed with a nod. “If you’ll let me, I’d like to make you a very happy man, Yuuri. My equal, my love, my life… Won’t you say yes?”

No one had ever spoken to him like this before. Yuuri couldn’t believe he had found himself in this situation. He was alone in a foreign land, desperately trying to win over their impressive Emperor in order to secure a place here where Yuuri could build a home, and it turned out he had done so by barely even trying. The Japanese man let out a small chuckle.

“Of course, I’ll say yes.”

The grin on Victor’s face as he leaned in to kiss Yuuri enthusiastically was the only sign needed to know they would live a long and happy life together on the ice of Russia’s wild lands.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos always appreciated <3 Apologies for errors, this is unedited.


End file.
